<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>keep this love in a photograph by funsizedshaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027317">keep this love in a photograph</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/funsizedshaw/pseuds/funsizedshaw'>funsizedshaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Ficlet Collection, Social Media AU, team tardis adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/funsizedshaw/pseuds/funsizedshaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ficlet collection to complement this <a href="https://softyasmin.tumblr.com/post/637305115838185472/doctor-who-ig-yasmin-khan-yazkhan99">social media edit</a></p><p>Chapter 1: 13 and the fam go on a road trip<br/>Chapter 2: yaz and 13 go on their first date</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor &amp; Yasmin Khan &amp; Graham O'Brien &amp; Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. a hundred thousand things to see (G)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>fam road trip!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  
</p>
</div><p>“Come on!”</p><p>Yaz stifles a laugh as the Doctor pleads and cajoles her TARDIS who’d decided to land in the middle of nowhere and lock them all out instead of taking them back to Sheffield.</p><p>The Doctor huffs and turns back around to them, a truly impressive pout on her face.</p><p>“M sorry fam, dunno what's come over her!”</p><p>Ryan raises an eyebrow. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with you staying up for 2 nights straight tryin to modify the custard cream dispenser would it?”</p><p>The Doctor huffs. “I keep tellin ya Ryan, day and night doesn’t work like that in the time vortex! And I were just tryin to get her to dispense gluten free custard creams so Yaz could eat them too!”</p><p>Yaz bites her lip. As commonplace as such casual displays of affection are with the Doctor, they still manage to sweep her off her feet every single time.</p><p>“You really don’t have to, Doctor, that’s really sweet but it’s fine, really.”</p><p>The Doctor looks aghast. “You gotta try them Yaz! Promise I’ll fix it when she lets us in. Also, I think I can get her to do rainbow custard creams too!”</p><p>“Well, seein as you meddlin with her unnecessarily is what led us here in the first place, maybe don’t jump right to it when she lets us back in, alright?”</p><p>The Doctor crosses her arms, looking very much like a sulky child that’s been forbidden snacks before dinner. She turns back to the TARDIS, standing obstinate and silent in an alleyway.</p><p>“Fine, I’m takin the fam for an adventure! We’ll be back in a couple hours. Come on fam!”</p><p>She stalks off, and Yaz, Ryan, and Graham exchange amused looks before following after her.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“I have a license Yaz, look!</p><p>“That’s your psychic paper. Truly is insultin, Doctor, that you think I’d still fall for that.”</p><p>The Doctor pouts. “Sorry Yaz. But I can drive really well, I promise!”</p><p>“I’m not letting ya drive without a license. End of discussion. We listen to your rules when we’re on other planets, Doctor, but here on Earth you gotta listen to ours. I don’t wanna get caught by a cop or summat. Besides, I think Graham misses being behind the wheel, way he’s goin on about his bus driving days and all that all the time.”</p><p>They’d been standing by the car hire shop arguing about whether the Doctor should be allowed to drive for 10 minutes, and Yaz is very much at the end of her rope. She shoots Graham a pleading look over the Doctor’s shoulder.</p><p>The Doctor pouts. It’s the 7<sup>th </sup> time that day. Yaz has been counting. “Fine, but only for Graham.”</p><p>Yaz hides a smile. The Doctor is doing her utmost to act like an unruly toddler today, it seems.</p><p>Graham cheers. “Alright, now you lot get ready for the best road trip you’ve ever been on.”</p><p>“We’re just going to find food aren’t we?”</p><p>“Aren’t road trips usually many hours long?”</p><p>“If we drive that long we’ll end up in Scotland mate.”</p><p>Graham stands at the open driver’s door and raps the roof of the car. “We’re driving to the nearest chippy and that’s it. Still a road trip if I say so, alright? Now get in the car before I leave you here.”</p><p>“Yes grandad,” three voices echo in unison.</p><p>“Oi, cheeky!”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“OOOOH Graham pull over!”</p><p>“What?! Why’re you yellin?”</p><p>“It’s <em>Toxic</em>!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Toxic! We gotta sing to this! It’s a classic!”</p><p>The car slows to a stop by the side of the road and Graham turns to stare at the Doctor. Yaz giggles at the incredulity on his face.</p><p>“You...want me to stop so we can sing to Britney Spears?”</p><p>“Told ya, it’s a classic Graham! Ryan, play it again from the start. Wait! Yaz, hand me your phone.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“We gotta record this! I’ve seen em do it on the Tube and all that! Carpool karaoke!”</p><p>“Do you mean YouTube?”</p><p>“Do we <em>have</em> to do this now?”</p><p>“The quicker we do this the quicker you get your sarnie Graham.”</p><p>“Ryan, turn on the Britney son.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i swam across, i jumped across for you (T)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yaz and the Doctor go on their first date.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the softest thing i've ever written i swear i made myself cry at least 7 times while writing it </p><p>also this chapt is a whole 1.1k words longer than the previous one lmao i am nothing if not inconsistent &lt;3 </p><p>chapter title from yellow, and also recommend listening to jodie's version of it while reading for that extra softness xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>“Can I look now?”</p><p>“No!” Yaz giggles. “Be patient!”</p><p>The Doctor’s nose scrunches up from behind her hands that she’s holding in front of her eyes at Yaz’s request. “Patience was never my strong suit Yaz. Ya know, back at school, I used to get in trouble all the time for it.”</p><p>“You went to school?”</p><p>“Course! It’s where I learnt all the boring stuff.” She sticks her tongue out.</p><p>Yaz giggles again. She’s been doing a lot of that today. “Bet you were a real troublemaker, eh? Runnin around, not payin attention to lessons, eating soil…”</p><p>“Soil is good for you! Yaz, I’m tellin ya, it’s useful, it’s tasty, it’s--”</p><p>“You can look now.”</p><p>Eagerness overtaking her features, the Doctor instantly drops her hands from her face, taking in the neat picnic blanket Yaz has laid out on the grass with complete and utter delight.</p><p>“Yaz!! This is amazin!” She exclaims as if a picnic on a hill in Sheffield is the most wondrous sight she’s ever experienced in all her existence.</p><p>Yaz blushes. “Just a picnic, s'nothin much.”</p><p>The Doctor drops to her knees – and <em>oh, </em>Yaz really doesn’t have time at the moment to examine the particular emotion <em>that</em> sight evokes in her – and reaches for the centrepiece, a cake shaped like a large custard cream. She looks up back at Yaz and the sheer adoration shining in her eyes sends a tidal wave of yearning through her that almost knocks Yaz off her feet and leaves her swaying.</p><p>“This is the best first date I’ve ever been on. Cross my hearts.”</p><p>Yaz brushes a lock of hair behind her ear self consciously. “Don’t be daft. It’s just a picnic,” she repeats.</p><p>A crease worries between the Doctor’s eyebrows for a brief second before it disappears and she pats the ground beside her. “Best. First date. Ever. Come sit. I wanna dig into this cake and if you don’t join me I will finish it all.”</p><p>“I um, I can’t have it. It’s got gluten.”</p><p>The Doctor frowns. “Why didn’t you get a cake that was gluten free?”</p><p>“Well I wasn’t getting the cake for <em>me</em> was I? It was hard enough findin a cake that looked like a custard cream let alone one that’s gluten free. It’s fine, I got other stuff I can eat. That cake looks way too sweet for me anyway.”</p><p>The Doctor doesn’t look convinced and Yaz reaches out to poke at the crease that’s reappeared between her brows.</p><p>“Don’t frown, ya face is gonna get stuck that way when the wind changes,” she jokes.</p><p>Her heart stops, and then stutters a staccato when the Doctor reaches for her wrist, tenderly bringing it down to kiss the back of her hand.</p><p>“Yasmin Khan,” she breathes. “You, are a brilliant, kind, and incredible person.”</p><p>Hazel eyes shining with fierce sincerity bore into Yaz’s, and as sudden boldness possesses her, Yaz leans forward and pecks the Doctor on the cheek.</p><p>“So are you. Shall we eat now or continue sittin here like two romantic saps?”</p><p>The Doctor grins and clutches Yaz’s hand to her heart as she adopts a faux dramatic expression, staring off into the sunset. “Sweet mother, I cannot eat – slender Aphrodite has overcome me with longing for a girl.”</p><p>Yaz giggles, shoving her lightly before reluctantly taking her hand back to start opening the food boxes. “M pretty sure it’s <em>weave</em>, not eat.”</p><p>“Modified it to fit the situation. Sappho won’t mind, she’s my mate. Ohhhh! Yaz! I should take you to meet her! You’ll love her. I mean, who doesn’t? It’s <em>Sappho</em>. Have a new appreciation for her now that I’m a woman<em>.” </em></p><p>Yaz chuckles. “Bet she’ll have a new appreciation for you now too.”</p><p>The Doctor grins, cheekiness only highlighted by the big spoonful of cake she’s shoved into her mouth. “Ya think so? Oh, <em>Yaz, </em>this cake is brilliant<em>.</em>”</p><p>Yaz was definitely about to chide the Doctor for talking with her mouth full but whatever she was about to say is quickly driven out of her mind by the Doctor moaning her goddamn name. Flustered, she reaches for the nearest container, filled with grapes, and quickly pops one into her mouth.</p><p>Thankfully, it seems the Doctor hadn’t noticed as she’s attacking the cake with gusto, and Yaz breathes a sigh of relief.</p><p>“She might not be too impressed that you chose her most famous quote to recite though. Don’t know any others do ya?”</p><p>Choosing to tease the Doctor was supposed to be a strategy designed to navigate the conversation away from topics that would make Yaz’s face heat up like a summer sunburn, but the Doctor, being her competitive self, starts reciting Sapphic poetry book-ended by mouthfuls of cake and cheeky grins.</p><p><em>and your enticing laughter—<br/></em> <em>that indeed has stirred up the heart in my breast.<br/></em> <em>For whenever I look at you even briefly<br/></em> <em>I can no longer say a single thing,</em></p><p><em>but my tongue is frozen in silence;<br/></em> <em>instantly a delicate flame runs beneath my skin;<br/></em> <em>with my eyes I see nothing;<br/></em> <em>my ears make a whirring noise.</em></p><p>As the sun sets behind them on a hill in Sheffield, Yaz sits beside the woman that has shown her the universe, her cheeks warm and her heart warmer. She imagines that if she wished hard enough, she could send a whisper through time to all her past selves that ached to feel a love this strong.</p><p>
  <em>I tell you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>someone will remember us</em>
  <br/>
  <em>in the future. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</em>
</p><p>“Are ya feeling cold Yaz? Look like you’re starting to shiver.”</p><p>The last tendrils of orange slip into deep greyish purple and Yaz wraps her arms around herself. They had lapsed into comfortable silence for a few minutes, peacefully watching the sunset, and she hadn’t quite noticed how quick the temperature seemed to have dropped.</p><p>She hums, rubbing her arms to warm them up. “Didn’t realise.”</p><p>The Doctor stands, offering a hand to Yaz to help her up. “Up with you, it’s perfect timing for my part of the date now!”</p><p>Yaz grins. They had agreed to each plan half of their first date, both wanting to show the other just how much this meant to them. It had been a long time coming, and now that their feelings were out in the open, neither was willing to back down from a chance to express their affection. Thus, a compromise was reached, and Yaz got to plan the beginning food part, and the Doctor got to plan the second part, which she’d dubbed as the adventure part.</p><p>She lets the Doctor pull her up, both of them packing up the remnants of their picnic into the wicker basket Yaz had bought just for the occasion. “So what is it you’ve got planned? Are we gonna lead a revolution against corporate overlords? Or free captive carnivorous plants? Running for my life sure would warm me up.”</p><p>The Doctor scrunches her nose up. “I have apologised profusely for the Snapping Akhramian Flytraps! Thought since they had some sentience they might be able to tell the difference between friend and foe. No Yaz, my plans for tonight are a little more closer to home.”</p><p>Yaz shuts the clasp on the picnic basket and makes for the TARDIS, the Doctor following along. “Closer to home? One of them Milky Way planets then? Pluto? Or one of Jupiter’s moons?”</p><p>The Doctor jogs ahead to hold the TARDIS door open for Yaz in an adorable display of chivalry. “Nah, nothin like that. You’ll see. It’s a surprise!”</p><p>“Will ya at least tell me what to wear though? Don’t wanna show up under-dressed.”</p><p>“Oh nah, don’t worry, you’re definitely overdressed.”</p><p>Startled, Yaz turns at the words but the Doctor hasn’t seemed to notice the innuendo in her phrasing and is already working the console. Yaz shrugs and holds on to the nearest pillar for support as the TARDIS starts hurtling to their destination. She probably misheard.</p><p>They land with a rough tumble as usual, and the Doctor excitedly throws the doors open for Yaz.</p><p>“Blue Lagoon in Iceland! Couple of years after they built the spa so it’s all brand new.”</p><p>Yaz stares in awe at the vast expanse of cyan waters stretched out before them. Tendrils of steam coil up from the surface, and she feels her entire body physically relaxing just at the sight.</p><p>“Doctor, this is proper amazin! I’ve always wanted to go! Also, I'm definitely overdressed."</p><p>The Doctor grins. “S'what I said! C’mon, the wardrobe should have somethin for us to change into.”</p><p>She bounces off into the depths of the TARDIS, Yaz following.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Yaz sighs as she floats on her back, staring up at the pale blue sky. The water is pleasantly warm and she lets it envelope her like a comforting hug. The Doctor is paddling beside her, unable to stay still long enough to float like Yaz, even though she had given it a valiant effort before giving up.</p><p>“So why Iceland? I’m not complainin, not at all, this is gorgeous and perfect. Just wonderin what made ya think of Earth when ya know, you have the entire universe at your disposal?”</p><p>She turns her head in time to see the Doctor grin and pop her head underwater before resurfacing, looking for all intents and purposes like a very cheerful drowned otter.</p><p>“I’ve been takin you and the boys around the universe since we met, and the universe is a wonderful place, but I wanted to show you just how amazin Earth, your home, is too. Humans, you lot are brilliant you know that? You do such wonderful things. You find beauty everywhere, and I guess, I didn’t want you to lose sight of just how beautiful Earth is. Because it’s your home, ya know? And wherever you go, it’ll always be home. Always be waiting for you to come back to it.”</p><p>Yaz doesn't understand why, but the earnestness in her voice makes her heart positively ache, and she lowers herself into the water to glide over and loop her arms around the Doctor’s neck.</p><p>Staring into hazel green eyes, Yaz doesn’t quite know how to respond for a second. Instead of words, she chooses to do what she’s been waiting to for weeks, and leans forward to capture the Doctor’s lips in a kiss.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <em>"I was discovering all the ways that love creeps into life when two selves exist closely, when two women meet." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-- Audre Lorde</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>gluten free yaz is my agenda now apparently i swear im not deliberately trying to write it into everything it just keeps happening dkjfghk</p><p>also here's the <a>custard cream cake </a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>